The present disclosure relates to a sheet stacking unit including a sheet stacking plate and a cursor for performing widthwise alignment of sheets set on the sheet stacking plate, as well as to a sheet conveying device and an image forming apparatus both including the sheet stacking unit.
Conventionally, there has been widely used a sheet stacking unit which includes: a sheet stacking plate; a pair of cursors being movable in a sheet widthwise direction and each having an alignment part for performing widthwise alignment of sheets set on the sheet stacking plate as well as a rack extending along the sheet widthwise direction; and a pinion which is to be engaged with a pair of racks and which is rotated along with movement of the racks.
In the conventional sheet stacking unit, for example, a resistive position sensor is provided on the pinion in order to detect a sheet width (sheet size). Moving the cursors in line with the sheet width causes the pinion to rotate, and a signal of a level corresponding to a rotational amount of the pinion is outputted from the position sensor. Then, based on this signal level, the sheet width is detected.